The Power of Forgiveness
by MakruTree
Summary: Sephiroth finds himself alive again, but in a new world. Soon the others join him in this new world, though most of them aren't happy to see him. Seiken Densetsu 3 crossover.
1. Chapter 1

The Power of Forgiveness

Prolong

_Darkness…cruel laughter…screams…a young woman in pink in a praying position…accusing eyes…sincere green eyes…blue eyes filled with hatred…an evil voice…Jenova…silver hair… Sephiroth…AVALANCHE…Holy…Meteor…light…_

_Help me…_

_Who are you?_

_The Goddess of Mana…_

_Who?_

_Please save me…_

_What's happening?!_

_You are granted life…One Winged Angel._

Chapter 1

He heard voices. They were muffled at first, but then they became clearer. _'Where was he? Why wasn't he dead? Was it that voice? The Goddess of Mana…who is she?_ The voices were clear now. He could understand them.

"Who do you think he could be?"

"I don't know. He was near death when Carlie and Heath brought him in."

"Who has hair like this? It's silver…maybe he's an elf."

"Don't be silly. Carlie said he was human when they came in."

"Well, what would he be doing out in the middle of the Rabite Forest with those kind of injuries? He must not be from around here."

"Most likely…did you see how big his sword is? It's six feet long!"

"He must be—"

His eyes open revealing his stunning unnatural gleaming green eyes. Two young maidens stood at the end of the bed he was lying in. They stood with a shocked look on their faces. One was blond while the other was a brunette. They made no movement, so he did. Pain shot up through his body and he found the two girls rushing to his side.

"No, you mustn't move. You're still recovering from your injuries," the brunette said. She gently touched his shoulders.

"I'll go get The Priest of Light and Heath," the blond said. She rushed out of the room leaving the brunette to tend him.

"Oh dear," the brunette cried. She pulled back her hands, with something on them. Blood… _a young woman in pink in a praying position…sincere green eyes…her body instantly lifeless… _More pain began to shoot through his body.

"I'm here! Let me see his wounds!" a young man in white clothes and blue cape ran into the room. His hair, which came to his shoulders, was light lavender and his eyes were blue… _blue eyes filled with hatred…the puppet…_More pain shot through him causing more blood to come. He knew nothing, but pain…then suddenly it washed away. It had disappeared like it hadn't existed at all.

"Heath, are you alright?" the brunette asked. The young man kneeling on the ground, next to the bed, was breathless. His arms were trembling.

"Yes…" was his only reply. Suddenly an old man, that looked like a priest came into the room. When he caught sight of Heath he immediately rushed over to his side.

"Heath, are you—" but then he stopped and stared at the man in the bed. He stared into his eyes for a moment before smiling. He motioned for the girl to leave and she left. "My, no wonder you're out of breath Heath. This man has many 'wounds' that may open at anytime under 'certain circumstances'," he said. Heath's head snapped up and he stared at the old man before standing up. He turned around and faced the man in the bed, staring at him for a moment.

"My name is Heath. I'm a Priest here. This is The Priest of Light. You are in the Holy City Wendel. We found you in the Rabite Forest and brought you here. May I ask for your name?" Heath asked staring into his eyes.

"….." he gave no reply, turning away from him. His eyes did not bring good memories. He didn't have the desire to speak with anyone at the moment. His name always brought fear …

"Well, I don't know what to call you if you don't tell us your name. You'll in bed for at least a week, so we can't call you 'no name'," Heath's voice became somewhat harsh. He walked straight out of the room. The Priest of Light rushed out behind him.

"Heath, mind your manners!" the wise man scolded the youth.

"I don't want him near Carlie. He could hurt her. If she finds out that he is awake now, then she'll visit him. Don't tell me you actually trust him," Heath's harsh voice became a loud whisper outside the door.

_SMACK!_

"…I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me…" the youth's voice was calm and quiet.

"It's alright Heath. Just don't let it happen again," the elder said.

"How are we going to get his name?"

"We must have patience Heath. He was found near death remember. He might not be ready to speak about anything. We can ask everyone who tends him, to at least have a conversation with him. He may regain his voice that way."

"Right, then everyone can talk to him, but I think it might be better for Carlie not to know that he is awake yet."

"My granddaughter won't like that, but you are like family to her. Charlotte is still asleep from healing this man when you both brought him here. She may be like that for another day or so."

"Okay, well I better check on Carlie. I will see you later."

The young man's footsteps faded from outside the door and the Priest of Light reentered the room. "You must forgive Heath. He isn't usually like that. I will have the cook bring by some food a little bit later. Rest well and may the Goddess bless you," he said before left.

_Goddess…? Does he mean the Goddess of Mana? Rabite Forest…I've never heard of it. …Goddess of Mana…Holy City Wendel…could I be in another world? _The thought made a strange peace wash over him. Was that it? Was he in another world? The more he thought about it, the more sure he was. _The Goddess of Mana must have been the one who pulled me here and revived me, but why? What does she want me to be alive for…? _The sliver haired man's eyes closed as sleep slowly took over him.


	2. Chapter 2

The Power of Forgiveness

I do not own Final Fantasy 7 or Seiken Densetsu 3.

Chapter 2

For the next few days, he was nurtured by the priests and priestesses of the temple. He had to eat soup for the time being until he got better. He would get jabs of pain whenever he had one of his 'wounds' reopened. This was usually triggered by an action or someone's eyes or by something that was said. It didn't hurt as much as it did when he had first woken up. Thank goodness for that.

They would always try to converse with him, but it would usually end awkwardly without any word from the recovering man. That was no surprise. The surprise came when Heath had visited him one of the days and found that he was recovering faster than expected and would be up and walking in a few days. This didn't surprise him though, he was use to it.

Today was like every other day. He would have priests and priestesses come in every three hours. They tried to get him to talk, but failed in the process. He'd get the regular soup for breakfast, lunch, and dinner. Plus he'd take a nap in between. Yes, a normal day for him…until the door opened unexpectedly.

He looked over at the door from his lying position and saw no one. He thought that the door had been open by a wind and was about to close his eyes when he felt a tug on his blanket.

"Hi! Are you feeling better?"

The sliver haired man sat straight up and stared down at a little girl with blond curly hair. She had on a red hat that looked like a jesters and her shoes were red too. Her robes were blue with a cover with the design of a sun on it. Her cheeks were rosy and her eyes were a sparkling blue…he blinked when no pain came. _Her eyes…they don't bring any pain…_

_"That is because she is the one who saved you. It is her that will help become who you truly are," a soft voice echoed in his head._

His heart seemed to cry out, but why? Who was speaking to him? Why did he feel a strange sensation within him that told him that he knew who it was?

"You are better! That's good! I was angry when Heath and Grampa didn't tell me that you were awake! I wanted to meet you! It's a good thing I asked Mick about you!" the little girl chirped. A smile spread across from ear to ear on her face. She leaned towards him, "So what's your name?"

The man stared at her for a second before replying, "It's rude to ask someone for their name when you haven't introduced yourself." The girl jumped back at the sound of his deep voice before shaking her head, her curls following her head's every turn.

"My name is Charlotte, but call me Carlie because Grampa only calls me my real name if I'm in trouble…there! So, what's your name?!" the newly named Carlie piped up.

"…Sephiroth," he said. Carlie blinked a few times before saying the name.

"Seph…Seph…Sephiroth! That name is hard to say. Can I call you Sephy?"

"No. You may not."

"…Okay! So Sephiroth, wanna know how you got here?"

"They already told me I was found in the Rabite Forest."

"Yeah! Yeah! But did they say I found you?"

"…You're the one who found…me?"

"Of course! When I found you, you were all hurt really bad. There was lots of blood. I screamed so loud that Heath hurried and found me! Then he teleported us right to the temple and then…I healed you!"

"What?"

"I'm not going to repeat—"

"No, not that. I mean what by that you healed me…"

"Oh that, well I didn't want you to die. So instead of waiting for Heath and Grampa I just went ahead and used all my magic and strength to heal you and it worked!"

"…."

"I'm so glad that it worked! So I could meet you!"

"…Thank you…Carlie…"

"Hey, I was just doing the right thing! So—"

"Carlie! What are you doing in here!?" Heath burst into the room at the sound of her voice.

"Carlie wanted to meet Sephiroth!"

"Carlie, he's not—wait? What?"

"My name is Sephiroth. I'm fine so get out so Carlie and I can continue talking," Sephiroth said with a bit force. Heath, who was not used to hearing him talk, jumped back in shock. After a few seconds of blinking he rushed out of the room. Sephiroth smirked at this and Carlie giggled.

"You're funny Sephiroth. You gave Heath a good scare!"

Sephiroth paused and stared at her. _She thought he was funny?_

"You…mean that?"

"Of course silly!"

A long pause before…

"So…Sephiroth, what were you doing out in the Rabite Forest with wounds like that?"

"…"

"Did I say something wrong?"

"No…I'm just a little confused…that's all…"

"About what?"

"…Carlie, can you answer a question for me?"

"O'tay I'll try."

"Who is the…Goddess of Mana?"

Carlie's face paled. A deep sorrowfulness shone from her eyes.

"The Goddess of Mana created and saved the world with the Sword of Mana and sealed away all the God Beasts. We all pray to her for guidance and safety…"

Sephiroth's heart jumped. Carlie's voice had a sad tone to it. Though she was smiling, it was only hiding something deeper inside…

"Who are the God Beasts?"

"The God Beasts were beings that tried to destroy everything. They each were over an element of our world."

"What are the elements?"

Carile blinked in confusion before asking, "You don't know?"

"I don't know anything…"

"You have amnesia?!"

"Not really…"

"…? …The elements are Earth, Wind, Fire, Ice, Wood, Moon, Light, and Dark… All their power was sealed away into Eight Mana Stones, however the Dark Mana Stone disappeared a long time ago…"

Sephiroth thought for a moment. _So they have elements here…does that mean they have magic here? _"Carlie, do can people do magic here?" The silver haired man asked, turning to her.

"Um…well yes, but that's not really what... The Goddess of Mana died and another Goddess took her place. We weren't supposed to have magic for 1,000 years, but only 3 months had passed and magic has returned. It's been 6 months since of the Goddess of Mana has died," the little girl replied.

_What? She died! That doesn't make sense! What's going on?! …Maybe my being here has something to do with the mysterious reason magic has returned…What am I here for?_


End file.
